ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Eye Guy
Eye Guy is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of an Opticoid from the planet Sightra. Appearance Eye Guy's upper-body is covered with green eyes and black pupils, although he ironically has no eyes on his face, which consists of a mouth and a very large pair of bat-like ears. He has dark yellow skin with lighter yellow skin on his chest and feet. Eye Guy wears black pants with white circles on them with a white belt. He wore the Omnitrix symbol on his belt in the original series and he wears the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest in Ultimate Alien. Because of this, the eye on his chest is gone in Ultimate Alien. In Omniverse, 16-year-old Eye Guy looks almost the same as the original series, with his central eye returning, but now the white circles on his pants have been replaced with green stripes and his belt is now green with a white stripe. He wears green cuffs and has less eyes covering his body although they are bigger. He has also gained eyes on his hands. He has a green belt where the Omnitrix symbol is located. Eyeguy.PNG|10 year old Eye Guy in the original series Eye_Guy_UA.PNG|16 year old Eye Guy in Ultimate Alien Powers and Abilities From his eyes, Eye Guy can fire various types of energy beams. The eyes can be merged to create different effects, such as three on his shoulder which can form a freezing beam. Also seen in Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10: Part 2, Eye Guy can see from all angles using all the eyes on his body, making it hard to sneak up on him. By merging every eye into the large eye in his chest, Eye Guy can fire his strongest energy blast. When he does, his eye almost detaches from his body. Eye Guy has enhanced hearing. Original Series *Eye Guy first appeared in Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10: Part 2, when Eye Guy was used to battle the Negative 10. *In Ben 10: Secret of The Omnitrix, Eye Guy defeated Dr. Animo and Clancy. Ultimate Alien *In Ben 10,000 Returns, Eye Guy was re-unlocked by Ben 10,000. Appearances Ben 10 *''Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10: Part 2'' (first appearance) *''Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix'' 'Ben 10: Omniverse 16 year old Ben *Rad'' (first re-appearance) Video Games Ben 10: Omniverse *Eye Guy is a playable alien character in the game. Naming and Translations Toys Ben 10: Alien Force *Alien Creation Figures from (Ben 10) Cannonbolt and Eye Guy Trivia *Eye Guy is an allusion to Eye Guy, a Mighty Morphin Power Rangers villain; like Eye Guy he has many eyes. As with the allusion to the Power Rangers villain, the two characters have basis from a character in Greek mythology known as Argus Panoptes who is often described as having hundreds of eyes. *Eye Guy is the first ever alien to have been unlocked offscreen. *Eye Guy's name in the credits of Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10: Part 2 was misspelled Eye Gye. *Derrick J. Wyatt has confirmed that Eye Guy will be voiced by Paul Eiding in Omniverse http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/349223971838772709. *Ironically, Eye Guy has an eye almost everywhere on his body except his face. *The way Eye Guy has a eye on each hand is similar to Pale Man from the film '''Pan's Labyrinth. References See Also */Gallery/ Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Animal-Like Aliens Category:Males Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Ice Alien